Before the Capture: Venus
by DragnBlak
Summary: Ever wonder what Pokemon's lives were like before they were caught? This is a story about a Bulbasaur before her life with a trainer...
1. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Simple as that.  
  
A/N: This is the first in a series of an indefinite number of stories (depending on the number of reviews it receives) about the lives of my Pokémon before they were captured. I would have done Ash's, but most of their pasts are pretty much summed up, and I needed to write something that would get my imagination working again. ^^;;  
  
Pokémon speech is in "quotes," while Pokémon translations are in {braces}. Well, except at the very end when adult Venus makes her comment—but that's not part of the story, so it doesn't count. ^_~ Enjoy!  
  
Before the Capture: Venus  
  
A gorgeous spring sunrise was dawning as the Ekans slowly slithered its way along the forest floor. Its brightly colored yellow stripes indicated that this particular serpent was male, and he was searching futilely for something to eat. He hadn't eaten in over a month, and even the Ekans's slow metabolism was craving energy. Even through the cold dew, he continued through the forest and then a rocky mountainside, still finding nothing to fill his oblong belly. Finally, he reached a tiny meadow covered in Pokémon nests, a popular breeding ground for Grass- and Flying-types. They were of all different sizes and shapes, designed for the Pokémon that built them. And inside each of the nests were eggs, also of different variations. The Ekans had found what he had been looking for: food.  
  
It was becoming lighter, and the purple serpent knew that he had to move quickly if he wanted breakfast before being Pecked or Vine Whipped to death. He creeped around the many nests of sleeping Pokémon in search of his one particular favorite. Soon enough, there it was; a Noctowl's nest with three Hoot-hoot eggs inside. The Ekans used his sharply forked tongue to tell if the parent birds were anywhere near, and, sensing no danger grabbed one in his mouth and slithered the way he came as quickly as he could.  
  
When he was finally a good distance away from the Pokémon, he set the egg down and inspected the land around him for any other danger. Again sensing nothing, he was about to swallow the egg whole when something tapped his back. Alarmed, the Ekans swiftly assumed his defensive postion, ready to ward off any creature wanting to steal his breakfast. But there was nothing there…  
  
Relieved, the Ekans once again attempted to eat the savory morsel, when this time something pulled his tail. The snake looked quickly behind it, but again saw nothing. Rather annoyed by this time, he tried once again to consume his meal, but he was ready this time. When the unknown object tried to tap him on the head, the Ekans hoisted himelf up and snapped at the space above it. The rattlesnake's attack missed, but he did manage to see the thing preventing him from eating, and it was nothing he had seen before.  
  
It looked like a long, green worm; it had no eyes, and the other end of it seemed to be in the tree the Ekans had been under. Well, whatever it was, it wouldn't let the Ekans fill his hungry belly, and the reptile knew he had to get rid of it as soon as possible. He lifted his six-foot long body into the air to try to bite the thing in two, but it was too quick for him. The Ekans landed face-first on the ground, and the next thing he knew, the "thing" was using Wrap attack on him! Suddenly, a memory from long ago flooded his mind…  
  
**********FLASHBACK**********  
  
A young purple snake Pokémon lay on a rock, basking in the sun. As visions of eggs and sunny rocks danced through his head, he was suddenly snapped awake by something pulling him off the boulder. Before the Ekans knew what was happening, it began to squeeze and constrict to the point where the Pokémon could barely breathe. It took every ounce of strength to even see what was causing such excrutiating pain. He could see a green vine-like thing around his belly, and on the other side was a yellow Pokémon… with large leaves… kind of shaped like a bell… and then the Ekans could feel himself fading away. He knew that he would faint very soon… but suddenly the constricting stopped, and he felt himself fall to the ground. After a few seconds, he managed to look up in just enough time to see a human standing next to the Victreebel with a red-and-white ball in her hands. "I've got you, now," she said and threw the ball. The Ekans panicked. {No, I want to stay free!} he thought to himself. {I don't want to be captured!} He gathered every ounce of strength and adrenaline left in him after the terribly unfair battle and slithered away from the Pokéball. It missed, and he succeeded in escaping into the forest, never to see that human again…  
  
**********PRESENT***********  
  
"Ek… Ekans!" he cried as the Wrap attack he remembered all too well tightened itself on him. Now panic set in more strongly than ever. {I must get away! I… I can't… NO!} Dropping the egg into the soft grass below, he writhed and squirmed as hard as he could, desperate to get away. Finally, the attack stopped, and the Ekans again sped away as fast as he could, vowing never to eat eggs from that meadow again.  
  
As the egg lay there in the grass, a rustle came from the trees above. Lowering herself with one of her vines, a young Bulbasaur dropped next to the egg and picked it up gently with her other vine.  
  
"Bulba! Bulbasaur saur Bulba, Bulbasaur saur bulba, saur bulbasaur bulbasaur!" {Ha! I am the great Venus, righter of all wrongs, and I have saved the day again!} She was doing a little Bulbasaur victory dance when she was interrupted…  
  
{Ahem.}  
  
Venus froze. She knew THAT voice…  
  
{Venus, what on EARTH do you think you're doing with that egg?! I think you've gone just a little too far this time!} She turned around.  
  
{Um… I—I can explain…}  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
*| Someone's in trouble… *| ^_~ How is she going to explain this one? And whom is it she must explain it to? Please read and review! My muse would like to know what you think of her little biography. ^_~ {Saur! (^n_n^)} 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. There, now, wasn't that simple?

Before the Capture: Venus

****

Chapter Two

Unfortunately for the little Bulbasaur, the voice belonged to Zephyrus, the Grand Guardian of Breezewood Meadow and protector of all its inhabitants. Of course, Venus usually referred to him as the Grouch Guardian since he rarely let her explain any of the trouble she caused, and when he did, he'd scoff at her and accuse her of making petty excuses. She sighed, sat down, and awaited the dreaded lecture.

{Venus, ever since your parents arrived here with you a year ago, you have been nothing but trouble. Your mother has been a _saint_ putting up with all your mischief. But this, little Bulbasaur, is beyond even your troublesome nature. Don't you realize how distressed my wife and I were when we found one of our eggs missing? Hatched or not, they are still our children, and you had absolutely no right to take any of them! I'm afraid I can't let you go with just a warning this time.}

{But I didn't—}

{And don't you even _dare_ give me one of your tiresome excuses. Next you'll tell me that some other Pokémon was stealing it, and you were trying to get it back.}

{That's right! But if you know that, why am I in trouble?}

Zephyrus's eyes glowed in barely controlled anger before taking a deep breath and replying, {Venus, this is _not_ some game! This egg could have been broken, or snatched by a hungry Ekans—}

{Well, it almost _was_ eaten by an Ekans. Until I rescued it, that is.} Venus puffed out her chest in pride.

At this point, many of the other meadow Pokémon had come to see what the commotion was about, including Venus's mother and a Spearow named Blade, Venus's best friend. Zephyrus's wife, Gale, also arrived and took the egg into her wings in tears. After consoling Gale for a time, Zephyrus turned his attention back to the Bulbasaur.

{Don't be ridiculous! A tiny Pokémon like you could never defeat an Ekans and retrieve the egg. You're simply not at a high enough level.} That _really_ struck a cord.

{I'm extremely strong for my level!} Venus cried. {And besides, I didn't battle it—I outsmarted it. I'm also very intelligent for my age. Mom said so.} Venus could hear her mother sigh behind the intimidating Noctowl.

{I don't want to hear any more,} Zephyrus decided. He turned to the female Venusaur behind him. {Aphrodite, I want you, Adonis, and Venus to meet me at sunset at the Meeting Peak. This is something that _must_ be discussed.} With that, he, his wife, and most of the other Pokémon left to go back to the meadow. Only Venus, her mother, and Blade remained behind.

{Mom! It isn't fair! I actually do something right, and I _still_ get chewed out!} Venus told her mother. Tears began to form in her bright red eyes.

{Well, Venus, it _is_ a rather… imaginative story…} Venus's eyes went wide.

{You mean you don't believe me? I can't believe it! Not even my own mother…} She ended abruptly, the tears now flowing freely. Aphrodite put a vine tenderly around her daughter.

{No, Venus, it's not that I don't believe you. I am perfectly aware of what you can do. It's just… well, we only came here a year ago, and we need to spend more time here before we can oppose authority. Otherwise, we risk being exiled, and then we'd have to wander to find somewhere else to live.} Venus sniffled.

{And by wandering by ourselves, we risk being seen and caught by trainers, right?} she replied snidely. Aphrodite smiled, oblivious to her daughter's tone.

{Yes, dear, you understand. Now, come along. It will be sunset soon, and we and your father need to speak with Zephyrus and work this out.} Venus's mother then turned around back toward the meadow. When she was out of hearing range, Blade hopped up to Venus to get more information.

{Wow, what happened? Why did you have that egg? Did you really outsmart an Ekans for it?} she eagerly asked. Venus smiled at her friend, silently remembering how they came to be friends in the first place…

Unlike most Spearow, Blade had a pleasant and friendly temperament, which made her easy pickings for the mean-spirited Spearow that also lived in Breezewood Meadow. She and Venus met when the other Spearow stole an old abandoned baseball Blade had found by the river. The teased her and stole it from her and played an unfair version of Mankey-in-the-Middle until Blade broke down and cried. Venus heard her, and she arrived on the scene just as the other Spearow began Pecking Blade because of her crying. Being the noble Pokémon she was, Venus snatched the ball with her vine and Tackled the other Spearow away. Of course, Zephyrus didn't commend Venus for that, but she figured the friendship she found that day was more than enough reward.

So, Venus told Blade of how she scared the Ekans nearly to death and how it had let go of the egg to save its life. As they walked back to meadow, Blade listened with eyes wide and mouth agape.

{Golly, I wish I could be brave and strong like you,} Blade said.

{Well, one day when you evolve, you _will_ be stronger than I am, since Flying-types are strong against Grass-types,} Venus replied.

{Yeah, but you'll be a huge Venusaur when you evolve—I'll only be a four-foot Fearow,} Blade responded sadly. Venus giggled.

{Well, when you get to be a high enough level, you'll find out that size doesn't matter. I've seen a little Bellossom defeat a huge Rhydon, simply because he was a higher level and had the type advantage.}

{Wow, amazing! Did you see that before you came to Breezewood?} Venus nodded.

{I wish I could travel around to see stuff like that,} the Spearow sighed. {But being stuck here doesn't let you see many Pokémon besides the same old Grass- and Flying-types.} Venus stopped in her tracks.

{Blade, that's brilliant!} Blade also stopped and turned around.

{Huh? What is?}

{We _should_ travel around! Explore this huge world! It's not right for us to be cooped up in this meadow all our lives—how are we going to get stronger like that?}

{Er, Venus, I didn't mean it that—}

{Come on, Blade—stop being such a Pidgey and toughen up. It would be fun!}

{I'm going to ignore the Pidgey remark—but wouldn't it be a better idea to do this when we're older and can, you know, _take care of ourselves_?}

{Who says we can't take care of ourselves? I took care of that Ekans, didn't I?}

{Yes, but—}

{And being out there against the elements and new Pokémon might help train you to be braver and stronger.}

{That's true…}

{And you can see all the magnificent sights I used to see before I was stuck here.}

{Well… maybe. But what about our parents?}

{We'll leave them a note tonight while everyone's sleeping. If we tell them directly, they'll _never _let us go.} The tiny bird shifted uneasily.

{Doesn't that tell you something?}

{Yeah, that our parents want us to be weak little pre-evolutions all our lives.} Blade sighed. Suddenly, they heard Venus's mother calling.

{Oh, I gotta go, Blade. It's time for the "meeting,"} she told her friend. Blade nodded.

{Well, good luck. I just hope Zephyrus isn't as angry now as he was earlier.} Venus paled at the thought.

{Aw, I'm sure he's cooled off by now,} she said. Blade shrugged before saying goodbye and flying off.

{Ah, there you are, Venus,} her mother said as Venus trotted toward her. {We're going to see Zephyrus now. I only hope your father and I can talk you out of _this_ one,} she fretted. Then she and Venus went to meet with Adonis and proceed on their way to Meeting Peak.

_____________________________________________________________

What does Zephyrus have in store for Venus now? And will she and Blade actually go through with their plan? You have to read and review to find out! {Saur! (^n_n^)}


	3. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Period.  
  
Before the Capture: Venus Chapter Three  
  
Her parents were silent as Venus marched behind them on the way to meet Zephyrus, so she had a lot of time to think. She knew she had been wrongly accused, but she also knew that the Noctowl was very stubborn, and would not be convinced otherwise of anything by the little Bulbasaur (even though she didn't think she was so little). Stealing an egg from a Pokémon nest was a huge crime in the meadow, and she was afraid of what punishment she'd get for this one.  
  
Aw, I'm sure he's cooled off by now, she had told Blade. Venus sighed. That wasn't likely; once he became angry, he wouldn't settle down until something (or someone) had been made to suffer the consequences.  
  
{Stupid Ekans, she thought. Why couldn't you have stolen ANYONE else's egg of all those stupid nests? THEN I'd probably be considered a hero for rescuing it. Grr, if I ever get my vines on you again, you won't BE so lucky...}  
  
Way too soon, Venus and her parents arrived at Meeting Peak. Sure enough, Zephyrus was still fuming at the top. He wasted no time in getting to the point.  
  
{Venus, you have committed a great crime in this meadow,} he started. {I'm afraid I have no other options except to expel you...} Venus gasped as she stared wide-eyed at the Grand Guardian.  
  
{. and your family as well.} The two Venusaur and Bulbasaur were too shocked to speak for a full two minutes. Adonis started to open his mouth to speak, but Venus beat him to it.  
  
{Hey, wait a minute! Why should my parents be punished for something I didn't even really do?!}  
  
{Venus!} her mother cried, but she continued. Zephyrus, for once in his life, looked interested in what she had to say.  
  
{And even if I had done it, that's no reason to banish my parents! My mom is terrified of being caught, and we've never felt safer anywhere but here!}  
  
{Well, little Bulbasaur,} Zephyrus replied, {if you were a bit older and stronger, I'd have sent you on your own, but you obviously still need your parents' protection.} Venus tinged red.  
  
{I've already TOLD you! I'm very strong for my age! I could take care of myself outside this stupid meadow. The only reason I'm not stronger is because I'm shut in here with a bunch of Flying-types that could cream me!} She turned around to look at her parents. {Mom, Dad, I don't want you to leave if you don't want to-please, you guys said yourselves that you're amazed at my level, didn't you?}  
  
Aphrodite and Adonis looked at each other for a second before they replied with a reluctant nod of their heads. After some deliberation, Zephyrus spoke up.  
  
{Venus, I cannot let you off the hook for what you have done. I will give you until dawn tomorrow to decide whether only you go, or your entire family goes.} Venus shook her head.  
  
{Arg... But I didn't take your egg!} Venus cried desperately.  
  
{I don't want to hear that any more. My decision is final, and I hope that by sunrise, so is yours.} With that, he flew back to his nest.  
  
Venus sat quietly as her parents discussed the issue a few yards away. After what seemed like forever, they returned to Venus to announce their decision.  
  
{Honey, we've decided that...} her mother started.  
  
{That it would be best if we all left together,} her father finished for her. Venus was shocked.  
  
{But you guys can't! What about the safety of the meadow? Why can't you stand up for yourselves for once! You're two huge Venusaur in this field of puny Pidgey!} she cried with blurred vision.  
  
{That's enough, young lady,} Adonis reprimanded. {We know you wouldn't do anything like taking an egg, but I can't stand seeing that old bird treating you like this. This may be a field full of "puny Pidgey", but being Grass-types, even we couldn't overcome a full-grown Flying-type like Zephyrus. Anyway,} he continued in a softer tone, {I'm sure we'll find another haven like this without being caught.}  
  
At these words, Venus glanced at her mother. {She's obviously terrified,} Venus concluded. {Time to put my plan into action...}  
  
{Okay, Dad. I suppose you're right,} she said with all the acting skills she could muster. {Let's just go get a good night's sleep before tomorrow's journey. But... can I say goodbye to Blade first? I mean, she is my best friend.}  
  
{Well, of course you can, dear,} Aphrodite said. {Just be back before the moon gets too high.}  
  
{Okay, Mom, I will. Thanks!} she replied as she trotted off to talk with Blade.  
  
Blade saw her Grass-type friend coming and decided to meet her halfway. She knew all too well that Venus probably wanted to discuss the plan she had started earlier, and Blade didn't need her parents to interfere (although she partly wished they would).  
  
{Blade! We gotta talk, now.}  
  
{Whoa, what happened? What did Zephyrus do?}  
  
{Oh, I wish I could evolve into a Venusaur right now and Solarbeam his carcass to that Power Plant and have the Electabuzz take care of him!} Venus responded as loudly as she could without arousing any unwanted attention.  
  
{That bad, huh?}  
  
{It was horrible! First, he condemned both my family and me to banishment, and then he decided instead to put my parents through the misery of deciding for themselves to leave by giving us the choice of sending only me or all of us!} Blade gasped.  
  
{You mean...} Venus nodded slowly as Blade's eyes widened.  
  
{Well, of course my parents decided to go with me. I mean, they're my parents and they want to take care of me. But my mom is scared to death of being captured; she's seen what happens when Pokémon are caught by power- hungry trainers. I have to take care of my parents, too, you know.}  
  
{But, if you go off on your own, won't they try to find you?}  
  
{Not if I leave a little note telling them not to-I can write it in the dust. 'Saur writing doesn't take a lot of characters.} Blade gave her a skeptical look.  
  
{You mean you have a written language not even other Pokémon know about?}  
  
{Well, sure. What do you think really made those cave markings humans are always investigating?} she said with a tinge of pride. Blade could only sigh.  
  
{Well, anyway, do you really think you could get away with it? What if you're not tough enough to deal with the outside world?} Venus looked shocked.  
  
{What do you mean by that?} That was when the truth came out.  
  
{Oh, Venus,} Blade began with tears in her eyes, {I know you're strong, but I'm still worried. You're my best friend, and if you go away, I won't have anyone to talk to, or play ball with, or-}  
  
{-To protect you from the other Spearow?} Venus interrupted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
{Well, yeah, that too, but...}  
  
{That's why,} Venus continued more quietly, {I want you to come with me. You said yourself you'd like to become stronger, and this is the best way to do it. This is the perfect opportunity for adventure, Blade! You don't want to grow old and die in this Meadow of Misery, do you?} Blade sniffled.  
  
{No. but this isn't the way I wanted to do it...} Venus watched her friend as the Spearow seemed to argue with herself. Now it was Venus's turn to sigh.  
  
{Well, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do... but please think about it, OK?} She moved closer to the Tiny Bird to prevent anyone else from hearing what she said next. {I'll probably be leaving when the moon is above the tallest pine tree. If you're coming, meet me at the edge of the meadow. But in case you don't come... goodbye, my friend.} She embraced Blade with her vines before heading back for her nest. Blade watched her go.  
  
{Goodbye, Venus,} she said silently.  
  
~*~  
  
When she was sure her parents were asleep, she used her vines to scrawl a note quickly in her shorthanded 'Saur language in the dirt near her parents. It read:  
  
Dear Mom and Dad, I can't let you leave with me. I'm strong enough now to take care of myself, so please don't worry. You should stay here and live your lives in peace and safety. Now that I'm not here, Zephyrus should be tolerable. Please don't try to find me; I'm probably long gone by now. I love you, and I hope to see you again when I'm stronger. Love, Venus P.S.- Oh, and if Blade is gone, she went with me.  
  
Afterwards, she headed toward the edge of the meadow, hoping to see her feathered friend there. To her disappointment, she couldn't see any sign of Blade as she trekked across the grass. {Maybe it would be best for her to stay a little longer... but I hope she does leave sooner rather than later} she thought to herself. But just as she was approaching the forest, she could hear a fluttering sound behind her.  
  
{Venus! Venus, wait!} Blade cried before landing next to the Bulbasaur.  
  
{So, you decided to come after all?} Venus greeted her as Blade rested, panting.  
  
{Yes,} she finally managed to gasp. {Especially now that I remember... how hard it is to fly... with these stubby wings. Maybe... if we go and train together, I can evolve into a Fearow, and I won't have to worry about them anymore,} she replied quietly when she regained her breath.  
  
{That's the spirit!} Venus commended her friend with bright eyes. She and Blade turned toward the forest.  
  
{Okay, let's go; adventure awaits!} she cried.  
  
{But are you so sure adventure is ready for the likes of you two?} a new voice remarked behind them. The duo turned around... and blanched at what they saw.  
  
{Oh no... not again,} Venus groaned. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun! So now who's trying to keep our Poképals from destiny? Will they ever leave the blasted meadow, or shall I waste more time and chapters at that place? You have to read and review to find out!  
  
A/N: Now that I'm about to move into college, I don't know how long it will be before I put up the next chapter (of this or my Kirby story... not that anyone's interested in that one... ;_;). But, there's a laptop included in the tuition, so I'll still have good access to Word... as long as I'm not hounded with homework... ^^; Well, whatever happens, just remember, Venus loves you! {Saur! (^n__n^)} 


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own Pokemon like I own a an Eminem CD. Which means I don't. :P

Wahaaaaa, I'm back. I finally got some incentive to write this story some more thanks to some really great reviews (and the fact that school is out :P). This one's kind of short, but ah well. :P Enjoy!

Before the Capture: Venus 

Chapter 4

{G... Gale!} Blade squeaked. The Noctowl smiled.

{Yes, dear--I was keeping watch when I saw two mischievous little Pokemon creeping toward the end of the meadow...} Venus and Blade gulped.

{Please, ma'am, don't make us go back,} Venus pleaded. {This is for the best--for everyone… wait, keeping watch?} Venus asked suddenly.

{Yes--from midnight to sunrise I keep a watch over the meadow. Zephyrus watches from sunset to midnight.} Venus blinked.

{Every night?}

{Every night.}

{Then... how come we never see you?}

{Well, you're USUALLY sleeping...} Venus blushed, but went on.

{But then... why didn't YOU stop the Ekans from invading your nest?? I KNOW you saw him if you were watching!} Venus cried. Gale ruffled her wings.

{Oh, I saw him, alright,} replied the owl, {and I was just about to use Hypnosis on him, but I saw a little green Pokemon already on it...}

{Do you mean Venus, Ms. Gale ma'am?} Blade asked timidly.

{That is precisely who I mean.}

{Well, so what?} Venus replied. {It was your egg, not mine. I was just looking for a way to relieve some boredom--but the egg was YOUR baby. And then Zephyrus wouldn't have put my family in such a tight spot!} Needless to say, Venus was more than a bit peeved.

{Oh, but Venus,} Gale said with a glint in her eye, {then you wouldn't be here talking to me as you try to escape the meadow and... broaden your horizons, would you?} Both Venus's and Blade's eyes grew wide in shock.

{You mean to tell me you PLANNED this?} Gale chuckled.

{Well, sort of. I was as surprised by the Ekans as anyone else would have been--but when I saw that you were more than ready to take care of such an adversary at such a great risk... I knew it was time for you to fulfill the potential that lies inside that little bulb. So I pretended I knew nothing about anything, though I was prepared to intervene if needed. But don't worry--I did get an earful from Zephie when I told him I didn't see what happened because I'd gone for an early breakfast...} she explained. Now the two young Pokemon were speechless. Gale continued.

{I've been watching you for a while, Venus. Ever since you came to this meadow, you've been something else. Given Zephyrus was sometimes right about your getting into trouble, but it's hard not to when you're such an inquisitive soul in such a small part of this vast world. You too, Blade,} she said, looking at the slightly intimidated Spearow. {The other Spearow call you weak for your peaceful nature, but it's really a sign of strength. Your ability to overcome such natural aggression has allowed you to grow in ways no Spearow can ever dream--in wisdom and reasoning. If it weren't for those, who knows how much more trouble Venus would have gotten into...} she said, smiling at Venus, who was now blushing again, just a bit.

{You two go on now,} she said. {If we sit here all night, you'll never be far enough away for the others not to look for you. I'm just glad you decided not to go until after midnight, or Zephyrus would have caught you...} Both Venus and Blade blanched at the thought.

{One more thing,} she said, producing a baseball from her wing. {I believe this is yours, dear,} she said kindly, handing it to Blade.

{Oooh, thank you!} she cried. {I couldn't carry it and fly here all by myself! It's these stubby wings,} she added sheepishly.

{You're more than welcome, dear,} the Noctowl smiled.

{I'll carry it for you,} Venus said helpfully. {Then you can play with it whenever you want.} Blade beamed at her friend's offer.

{You two had better be off, now,} Gale told them. {You two are sneaky enough that no one will suspect anything if I say I didn't see you--especially if I say I was at the other end of the meadow at the time. I guess being a former Pokemon of an actress paid off after all,} she said with a wink.

Before Venus or Blade could ask anything more, she smiled, bid them farewell once more, and flew off.

{Wow...} Blade said as they started out.

{I know… who would have known that a sweet Pokemon like her would pair with... _that,_} Venus said quite seriously. Blade giggled.

{I guess Zephyrus did do one wise thing in his lifetime, eh, Venus?} Venus nodded with a smile. {I wish I knew what she meant by that last comment, though... odd how you can live with someone so long and know almost nothing about them,}  she said reflectively as she flapped along beside her friend.

{Well, when we finally become the strongest Pokemon ever, we can come back and find out.}

{How do you know we'll become the strongest? Or that the meadow will still be around when we do?}  Blade asked dubiously. Venus stared at the ground as she walked for a minute, finding the words.

{Well,} she said finally, {it's hard to explain... something deep down just tells me we will. Like... like it's destiny.} Blade nodded wisely, understanding perfectly--deep down, she had the same feeling. She chuckled.

{I just hope it's sooner rather than later,} she said.

{Why's that?} Blade stopped flying and landed on Venus's bulb, winded.

{Cuz it's a real pain flying with these horridly short wings,} she panted. Venus laughed, and they continued through the forest all through the silent, dark night.

****************************

Wow, who'd have thought the recent occurrences would have had outside influences? But all for the better--otherwise, there wouldn't be much of a story, would there? :P What does the world have in store for our little Pokeheroes? Shall we ever find out about Gale's interesting past? Maybe... you'll have to read and review to find out!

A/N: As I said, short. Also very inspired--I was going to have Venus's mother come instead, but this just hit me. Hope it's OK. :P Please review--it helps so much, it really does. Especially since I'm such a procrastinator and need incentive for almost everything. ^_~


End file.
